


New Purchase

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cock Slut Castiel, Dildos, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Castiel, Slut Castiel, Top Dean, Voyeurism, huge dildo, past Castiel/OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is trying out his newest toy but he gets so lost in the feeling that he doesn't notice his roommate watching him through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Purchase

Castiel carefully ran his fingers along the very thick length of his newest toy. He had never taken anything so long and thick before. Excitement burned through him at the thought of being so completely full and how his hole would ache at being stretched so wide open.

He set it back down and reached back with lube slick fingers to check on his prep job. His hole was wet and loose but Castiel knew the toy would burn and ache when he pushed it inside.

That was how he liked it.

Castiel wanted it to burn and ache. He wanted to feel his toy hours later whenever he moved.

He added a bit more lube and set about securing the toy to his floor. Lube was added to the huge, impressive length and his gut clenched up at the thought of all of his new toy being inside him. It was modeled after a horse cock and Castiel couldn’t even fucking imagine that.

Slowly he moved into position on his knees, shoved his ass back and guided the huge head to his loose hole. He had to relax and bear down, shoving the toy inside and releasing a broken sound at the pain.

It was beyond aching as Castiel slowly took inch by inch of the toy inside himself. He had never been so full, not taking any of his other toys or the few times he’d gotten two guys to fuck his ass together.

“Ohh.” He shuddered and took another inch inside, “Ohhhh fuck!”

Castiel was just grateful his roommate wasn’t home. He kept shoving himself down onto the toy, relaxing when he needed and pulling it out so he could add more lube.

“Fuck it.” He snarled out after the second time pulling the toy out to add lube. Castiel bent over, canted his hips up and squirted a generous portion of lube directly into his gaping hole. He moved quickly to take the toy back inside and ignored the cold feel of the lube inside.

This time he didn’t stop until he had taken every single inch of the huge dildo inside and when he glanced down he could see it poking out against his stomach. His trembling fingers touched the toy through his belly and he swallowed as his body adjusted to being so immeasurably full.

He shifted himself so his knees were spread out and he experimentally moved forward feeling the huge dildo dragging against his aching rim. With a whimper he shoved back and started to slowly fuck himself on the horse cock sized dildo.

Castiel could feel the way it moved inside him, how occasionally he managed to stimulate his prostate, as he started to pick up pace.

“Ohhhh.” His eyes rolled and his mouth fell open. It felt glorious. He was full and aching, his muscles were screaming and his ass had never felt like this before. In a dark, dirty part of his mind he thought about how it would feel if the toy was a real horse and a strangled sound escaped. “Ohhh yes. Yes yes yes.”

He found a good position, bracing himself and fucked himself onto the dildo. Castiel could feel pleasure slowly building as his softened cock started to harden once more as pain mixed with pleasure.

“Oh oh oh oh yes. That’s yes yes yes.”

Castiel moved as quickly and desperately as he could on such a huge toy. Each backwards thrust as he took the toy completely inside had it poke against his stomach and stole his breath.

“So big.” He babbled, “So fucking big. Yes yes need this yes yes ohhhhhh.”

His motions got increasingly desperate as he panted and whimpered. It felt amazing and Castiel knew he was going to be using this toy frequently. It was possible he might be using this toy every day until his ass couldn’t take it. He didn’t notice when his door opened a sliver nor did he notice the green eye of his roommate peeking in at him.

Castiel shoved himself back and reached down to jerk himself off with the toy completely buried inside him. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open as he gasped. When his orgasm slammed into him it stole Castiel’s breath and his mouth went slack as he sat back onto the dildo shuddering through his orgasm.

“Oh wow.” His hand idly traced over his body and rested against the bulge of the toy against his belly. “Oh fuck.”

“That was hot.”

His eyes flew open and Castiel blinked at the sight of Dean standing in his doorway. He swallowed roughly and his eyes darted around for something to cover himself up with but nothing was close.

“I can see it against your stomach.” There was surprise in Dean’s voice, “That must be a huge toy.” He stepped further into the room. “But nothing really replaces a hard and hot dick.”

Castiel stared at Dean before flicking his eyes downward and catching sight of the noticeable bulge in the front of Dean’s pants. Finally he managed, “I don’t know. I’m not sure you can beat a horse sized dildo.” In for a penny in for a pound he thought.

“Get off that thing and get up on the bed. I’ll show you something far better to put up that ass of yours.”

He somehow managed to pull off of the toy and couldn’t stop the gasp when it finally slipped out. Castiel could feel how his gaping hole tried to close but the muscles only fluttered uselessly as he stumbled over to the bed.

It was soft after being on the hard floor and he sighed as he assumed his favorite position for fucking. He kept his knees spread, his ass raised high and pressed his face against the cool sheets. Castiel knew what he looked like and sure enough he could hear Dean’s sound of approval.

“That’s how you should always be. Naked and waiting to take a dick.”

The bed dipped and Castiel shivered when cold lube was pressed inside him. Dean’s fingers rubbed inside him, brushed against his prostate and Castiel shoved back.

“Fuck, Cas, I can almost fit my whole hand in here after that toy. Bet you’re greedy for a real dick, aren’t you?”

Castiel glanced back and couldn’t help himself especially since he knew Dean had heard him getting fucked hard all night long. There was no way he hadn’t considering the headboard had spent the better part of the night banging violently off the wall, “I had two dicks just last night.”

It had the desired reaction and Dean stopped teasing his hole and instead pushed himself inside. Castiel missed the usual burn of a cock pushing in, too loose from his toy but as Dean started to fuck him Castiel could feel himself tightening down.

Most of Dean’s thrusts managed to nail his prostate, the angle almost perfect, as he moaned into the mattress. Castiel loved not having to do all of the work and simply kept his position, taking Dean’s cock over and over as it pounded into him.

“Fuck, Cas. You’re so hot. Feel so good around my dick.”

Dean’s balls slapped against his ass and Castiel clenched down on him earning a loud groan of pleasure. “Harder! Fuck me harder, Dean.”

Fingers yanked at his hair and Dean used his knees to shove Castiel’s further apart before he started pounding into him harder.

“Yes yes yes! Harder ohhh there yes yes there there!”

Castiel reached under himself and started jerking himself off, tightening down on Dean’s cock as his own pleasure built up. Warmth curled inside him as he panted and whimpered. It did feel good to have a warm body holding him down and fucking him even if it didn’t give him the completely full feeling of the toy.

And even if it wasn’t two cocks pounding away in his ass. Dean’s cock wasn’t half bad and he enjoyed how Dean pounded into him.

He held himself off, close to the edge, until he felt Dean slamming deep inside him and coming with a groan of his name. Castiel stroked himself a few more times and came with a gasp of Dean’s name.

Castiel lay there under Dean, ass still raised, as Dean’s softening cock slipped from him. Come leaked out after it and Castiel clenched up as he sprawled out on the bed with a pleased sigh. He waved Dean off when his roommate made an aborted motion to say something and instead lay there basking in the glow of a good fuck.

He almost felt bad about the likelihood of him keeping Dean up all night again. Castiel had two of his favorite fuck buddies coming over and they were bringing their own toys to play with.


End file.
